Sandwich
by whatsthesymbology
Summary: Day one of Havoc Week: Strip Havoc Day! Havoc gets roped into playing strip poker with Roy and Hughes. But was that such a good idea? Anal, oral, threesome, frot, pwp. Hughes/Roy/Havoc.


Title: Sandwich

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: Hughes x Roy x Havoc (that's right. Uke!Havoc.)

Written for the first day of the Havoc week contest, Strip Havoc Day.

Warnings: Frot (google it), anal, oral, pwp, threesome, slash.

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or the characters.

* * *

Sandwich

"B-But, sir!" Havoc protested weakly, standing there in nothing but his boxers and a full body blush, hands folded protectively over his groin. He didn't quite know how he'd been roped into playing strip poker with the Colonel and Lieutenant Colonel, but here he was in the near buff with a losing hand of cards and two very hungry looking superiors staring at him.

"This is strip poker, Lieutenant. The loser takes off an article of clothing and you lost," Roy replied benignly, smirking and gesturing at him. "Get on with it, then!"

While Havoc was nearly nude, Roy had only lost his lapel and shirt, where as Hughes was still fully clothed and looking decidedly smug about it. All three of them were more than a little drunk by this point and Jean wasn't sure if he liked the look in those green and black eyes that suggested they wanted nothing more than to devour him whole.

"No! I refuse, you can't make me do it!" he grumped in reply, turning to pick up all his clothes. He'd show them! Just because he was the Colonel's subordinate didn't mean they could tell him what to do when work was over.

He stood to go when four hands suddenly assaulted him and with a yelp he fell back into a very warm, very solid lap. "Lemme go!" he protested indignantly, struggling when Hughes locked his arms around him, ceasing all attempts to escape.

"Nope. You lost fair and square, now off with those pesky boxers!" Roy replied, ignoring the blonde's protests and gripping the hem of his blue striped boxers and yanking them off in one practiced move.

There was a long pause where Jean's skin flushed with embarrassment and two pairs of eyes locked onto his lap. He hoped now that the joke was over they'd let him go so he could escape back to his dorm and hide there for the rest of eternity.

"Lieutenant. You're.. larger than expected."

Roy was the first one to break the awkward silence, black eyes still fixed on the impressive length he never knew his blond subordinate sported.

"Ten inches, at least," Hughes agreed, making Jean blush worse.

"Just let me go, already! You've had your fun, haha, now lemme go home!" he snapped, burning with shame and wishing for nothing more than to just disappear into the floor. He was not naked in one superior officer's lap with the other gripping his hips and looking almost feral as both stared at his cock. It wasn't happening, it was simply all a bad dream!

He felt Maes' grip slackening and sighed with relief, shifting to stand when the arms suddenly tightened around him again, locking him in their grasp even stronger than before. "What the h-!"

His protest was cut off when something very warm and very wet surrounded his cock, blue eyes growing to the size of dinner plates when he looked back down at his lap. Roy had taken the moment of distraction to kneel between his thighs and had his mouth on him. His superior officer! Colonel Roy Mustang, Flame Alchemist, was sucking him off!?

"SIR!" he screeched indignantly, trying to deny that his body was quite pleased by this turn of events and was responding nicely to the stroking hand and mouth on his flesh. This wasn't happening! It wasn't! He'd wake up tomorrow with a sticky mess in his boxers but with a clean conscience because he definitely wasn't here getting a blowjob from his boss.

"Just relax, Lieutenant.. Enjoy the ride. Roy's the best at giving head, just let go and live a little." came a husky purr in his ear that sent a pleased shiver down his spine, crying out when teeth nibbled at the sensitive shell.

"B-But.. Sir.." Havoc whimpered, feeling his will fading from the combined effects of alcohol and arousal, his chest rising and falling rapidly as his breathing quickened. Roy certainly was quite good at this, he noted, swallowing hard as he watched the elder's mouth move up and down on his cock, gasping when his teeth bumped against the hardened flesh. Usually one didn't expect teeth to feel so good on such delicate flesh, but Roy had this down to a science.

Hughes took advantage of his open mouth to capture him for a kiss, thrusting his tongue deep into the moist cavern to explore, mapping every last crevice before he withdrew to tackle his neck, leaving dark, purplish love marks in his wake. He didn't want the blond in his lap to forget this for a very long time.

Jean was nearly beside himself with pleasure by this point from the mouths on his skin, no longer trying to escape as he clung to Hughes' arms tight, hips rocking up sensually into the brunette's mouth. He was losing his mind. He had to be. But it felt so amazing he couldn't stop. Didn't want to stop. "B-Boss.."

An amused chuckle came from the elder man, drawing another moan from Jean when the vibrations hummed up his thick length, feeling the telltale heat pooling in his groin. "Sir.. I'm.. I'm gonna..!"

His body stiffened and arched against Hughes body, hips jerking upwards as he hit a harsh climax, filling Roy's mouth with the sticky white fluid. The man didn't complain and simply drank what he had to give to every last drop, licking his lips as he slowly stood up.

Jean stared hazily up at him as he lay heavy against Maes' chest, panting softly and flush with color, sweat beading on the tan skin. "Sir..?"

Roy chuckled again and leaned down to capture him in a burning kiss, which he accepted willingly, parting his lips to allow the other's tongue to thrust inside. He could taste what he could only assume was himself in the kiss as well as something that could only be uniquely Roy. The kiss broke with a soft gasp from the youngest when he felt a broad hand on his cock once more, stroking it enticingly. "You're not done, yet, Lieutenant. It's our turn, now." came the purring rumble of Hughes in his ear, making him shiver once more.

Two pairs of strong hands helped him stand and turned him around to face Maes, who undid his uniform pants and pushed them down to let his considerable length spring free, already rock hard from having a writhing, naked Havoc in his lap for so long. "Go on, Lieutenant. It doesn't bite." Roy hummed amusedly, his pale hands gripping angular hips and rubbing them lightly.

With the alcohol and arousal muddling his thoughts all Havoc could do was nod and bend over, wrapping a hand around the pulsing flesh and clumsily taking it into his mouth. He'd never done this for a man before, he didn't know what he was doing.. Maes' cock was so hot and heavy and his brain didn't want to work.. What was happening to him? Everything was happening so fast.

As if to belay that point, something slick probed at a very personal spot on his body, making his hips involuntarily twitch forward. "Wh-What..?" he stammered, releasing Maes' cock and looking back, blue eyes clouded with mingled lust and confusion.

"I have to prepare you. Your body isn't ready for me to just take you all at once." Roy explained matter of factly, pressing his fingers, slicked with gun lube, deep into the younger's body, eliciting a strangled gasp. "Maes is getting lonely, Havoc."

Jean nodded at that as if it made sense, which it didn't, and turned back to face Maes, burying his face in his lap once more. He struggled to ignore the fingers that began to move in and out of him, tugging gently on his inner walls to stretch and relax them, trembling with a mingled sense of fear and anticipation. He'd somewhat worked out what was to come.. but he'd be lying if he hadn't said he wasn't nervous. He'd never been with a man like that before, certainly not his superior officer!

Suddenly the fingers retreated and he was able to focus more on Maes, taking the salty flesh as deep as he could before he was flirting with his gag reflex. He was confused.. Roy had been able to take him much deeper than that.

"Roy has more experience, Havoc. Give it time." Maes chuckled, sensing his dilemma and pulling the blond up so that he was straddled in his lap. "Now.. Just relax and it won't hurt so bad."

Jean was barely able to open his mouth to ask what wouldn't hurt so bad when something very hard and very thick pressed against his entrance, a guttural moan escaping him as it slid inside. He'd been prepared but damn if it didn't still hurt like blue blazes. He gripped Maes' shoulders hard to keep from falling, shuddering until Roy was seated all the way inside of him. "S-Sir..!"

Another cry of pleasure when a callused hand curled around his cock, stroking it slowly to full hardness and distracting him from the dull ache in his rear as his body slowly adjusted to the intrusion. He could feel Maes' cock against his, as well, the green eyed man's hand traveling up and down both lengths. "Does it feel good, Lieutenant?"

Jean nodded and whimpered with pleasure when Roy began to move, slim hands gripping his hips to keep him steady as he slid out and then carefully thrust back in, going slow and steady until the blond was used to him. "Good.."

He clutched desperately at the front of Hughes' uniform as his senses threatened to overload, moaning when firm lips found his for another wet kiss, thrusting his hips back and forth against the flesh inside of him and back towards the hand on his need. He could hear Roy's harsh breathing in his ear, the mouths that nipped and marked his neck and throat, the hands on his body and the throbbing cock inside of him and against his, slowly driving him mad with pleasure.

"C-Colonel.. Sir..!" he gasped, feeling that same familiar heat pooling in his groin once more, a keening wail of a moan escaping his lips when the black eyed man began to pound into him, knowing he'd hurt in the morning and not caring, just wanting Roy to go deeper, go faster.. to fuck him harder until he died from the pleasure he was feeling.

Sensing Jean's approaching climax, Maes tightened his hand around the throbbing flesh in his hand, moaning into the youngest man's neck as he stroked them both off, feeling his body jerk forward each time Roy bottomed out inside of him.

Suddenly Jean stiffened and Maes captured him in a kiss to muffle the scream of pleasure when the blond came, groaning in response as he shuddered and twitched in his arms, spurring his own climax and spattering the younger's stomach with their mingled essence, painting his tan skin with the sticky whiteness. Another scream from him when Roy also orgasmed, unable to hold back any longer when Jean spasmed and tightened around his cock, filling him with seed.

The lay there in a tangled, sweaty, panting heap of limbs and exhaustion, Jean sandwiched between them. Finally Roy gathered the strength to slide out of him and collapsed beside Maes on the couch, chuckling when he saw that his subordinate was quite unconscious against his best friend's chest. "Looks like we wore him out a bit."

Maes grunted in response and opened a tired eye to look at the other, snorting before moving Jean off him and standing, letting the blond Lieutenant rest on the couch. He grabbed the paper towels off the table and used them to clean up the mess they had made of Roy's den, wiping the semen off Jean's belly and from between his thighs, pausing now and then to steal a nibble or two of the tantalizing, young flesh.

He kicked his boots off and did his pants back up, discarding his lapel and shirt before picking Jean back up, amused by the way the sleeping man nuzzled closer to him and fell back into a deep sleep. "Coming?" he asked Roy, who was quite contently lounging on the couch, looking like he'd won the lottery based off the shit eating grin on his lips.

"Offering me a space in my own bed, Hughes?" he asked with a snort of laughter, hoisting himself up to his feet and adding his boots to the pile, stripping to his boxers before following after the eldest man. "I suppose I am. I can't have you trying to molest my subordinate in his sleep. It'd be irresponsible of me."

It was Maes' turn to snicker at that one, settling the sleeping Jean on the bed and slipping in beside him, curling his arms around him and nuzzling his thoroughly marked up neck. Growling with jealousy, Roy leaped in on the other side of the blond and curled his arms around him as well, spooning right up behind him.

Jean, however, was much too tired and sore to care who did what and how they did it, a sleepy smile spreading over his face as he nuzzled against his two new lovers. "Mmnn..."

Maybe strip poker wasn't such a bad game, after all.

* * *

Yay Havoc Week!


End file.
